


DragonTown drabble

by scrawly_times



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, DragonTown, Gen, and robbie is a flying dragon with a fear of heights but he's still going to have to get involved, in which pixel is a young winged dragon, pixel and sportacus have a much more complicated relationship in this au, sport loves the kiddo rly but pixel needs to stOP JUMPING OFF BUILDINGS GDI, sportacus is a frustrated groundbound babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Someone tell this drakeling to stop jumping off buildings trying to fly.





	

A bright flash woke Sportacus up in the early hours of the morning. The dragon yawned, jaw stretching to show his dulled, orange fangs.

“What time is it..?” He stretched lightly and almost looked up at the clock before realizing what it was that had woken him up. “Someone’s in trouble!”

He hopped nimbly out of bed, careful to not snag his spines on the twisted up blankets.

His vest laid on its stand the same as ever, but the crystal on the front was blinking and flashing. Sportacus didn’t rush too much, if it were a time sensitive emergency the crystal would be doing much more than passively flashing, but he wasted no time sliding into his vest. The elastic bands on the back stretched easily over his large chest and settled perfectly in between his spines.

When he saw what the trouble was Sportacus sighed.

“Pixel… if I’ve told that hatchling once, I’ve told him a million times.” Once lowered from his airship he set off at a ground eating bound.

Sportacus neared a concrete building; one of the more complex ones in town due to the technologically inclined young dragon who lived there. Just as he’d suspected Sportacus saw the smaller dragon perched haphazardly on his roof.

Pixel’s two pairs of wings were raised expectantly and he was looking around carefully. He glared down in determination when he saw Sportacus.

“I can do it this time! Honest! The wind is low and I’ve worked out the angles of my wings _exactly_ , I should be able to at the very least glide!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself, Pixel!” Sportacus shouted up, neck craned back. “You know you need to wait longer before trying to fly. Your wings are _barely_ big enough to practice distance hopping!”

Pixel didn’t reply, as they’d had this argument plenty of times before. He just set his shoulders and tensed to jump off. Sportacus, a groundbound dragon without wings, was forced to watch anxiously as the drakeling perched and wavered. He couldn’t fly up and carry Pixel down, couldn’t _talk_ him down to go back inside through his window, and if he went to go through the same way Pixel had he’d likely take too long. He couldn’t do anything but watch and catch Pixel as he fell.

He was unfortunately too top heavy to be good at balancing on his hind legs long enough to catch something in his arms. Much less another dragon almost as big as he was and covered with spikes, dull they may be.

Pixel stayed perched on the edge for a minute, apparently experiencing some last minute doubts. Sportacus relaxed a little bit and was about to try talking again when Pixel jumped.

The next few seconds were filled with Sportacus frantically backing up (something difficult for any dragon) as Pixel actually did succeed in going into a glide and was suddenly very much going to go straight over Sportacus’s head. Pixel had miscalculated the tension he’d needed to hold his wings at and with the lack of proper flight muscles they folded almost immediately.

Sportacus leaped up just in time for Pixel to crash into his chest, toppling over with a yelp as his tail banged into the ground at an awkward angle. He’d caught Pixel though and prevented a dangerous crash landing that could have broken bones. A sore tail would be worth it.

“Pixel are you alright?” Sportacus asked immediately and then growled sharply in pain when he tried standing up. Apparently he’d done more than just bang his tail.

“I’m fine.” Pixel stuttered unsurely and clambered to his feet. He stretched his wings out carefully to the sides before folding them. “I'm… I’m sorry, you’re hurt, I didn’t mean…” He scratched at the floor with his claws, refusing to look Sportacus in the eye.

Sportacus sighed, still sprawled on the ground. “I can’t say I understand what you’re feeling being stuck on the ground; I’m not a flying dragon, as you and Stingy are _always_ quite ready to remind me. But I do know that it’s _dangerous_ for you to try flying on your own, especially going straight to jumping off a roof. Crash landings can go very horribly, Pixel.”

Sportacus tried to not lecture, but he’d seen plenty of dragons who’d been in mid air collisions and crash landings. It was _never_ pretty. Thinking of the kids he watched over _ever_ being hurt that way was enough to make his scales crawl.

Pixel looked suitably chastised, though still slightly mutinous. Sportacus had heard before how rebellious young flighted dragons could be when learning to fly but he’d never had to really experience it himself. In any case something would have to be done.

“Pixel, can you promise me that you won’t try anything without supervision?” Sportacus sat up awkwardly on his hip, trying to not put pressure on his twisted ankle. Pixel was silent, head drooping. “What if in return I promised to find someone to teach you?”

Pixel’s head shot up. LazyTown was a great place, but the only flight capable adult dragons were Stingy and Ziggy’s parents, who had feathered wings. Flying with feathers was a _lot_ different than flying with webbing. Even Sportacus knew that.

“But who? The only webbed flyer in town doesn’t even _fly_.” Pixel still looked eager at the thought.

Sportacus had forgotten about Robbie, in all honesty, since the large, furred dragon had never flown to his knowledge. Robbie’s golden wings were ginormous, even folded smoothly against his back as they were, but for some reason not only never flew to anyone’s knowledge but even lived _underground_.

Sportacus smiled. “I can try talking to him. After all, he still _has_ webbed wings. And if he won’t help I’ll just find something else, I promise. But you need to promise me you’ll stop doing this kind of thing.” He gave Pixel a pleading look. “I’m not trying to be harsh, I’m just worried for your safety.”

Pixel studied the ground, wings held tightly against his back nervously and scratching at a few cracks in the ground. “I… I promise, Sportacus.” Sportacus beamed. “You’re uh… not going to tell my dads, are you?”

“I really don’t think I need to.” Sportacus pointed up to a window. Pixel flinched, peeking up at it. He winced at the disappointed look on his dad’s face. “It’s early in the morning, how about I walk you back inside?” Sportacus stood up, tilting a little but quickly counterbalancing his injured foot with his tail. Pixel noticed and immediately became apologetic again.

“I’m so sorry, come on, I- you can lay on the couch, dad can wrap your foot up-”

It took an hour of assurances that he’d be okay before Sportacus managed to leave, foot wrapped to keep it still. It looked like he’d be having a chat with the resident town hermit soon…

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on in this little comic here:
> 
> http://scrawly-times.tumblr.com/post/159606348041/sportacus-proceeds-to-thank-robbie-so-much-robbie


End file.
